Life is Strange: A Family's Secret
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Max thought it was all over; but then she learned, there were others, others who possessed the same abilities as her and one, one with a dangerous fixation on those very abilities, threatens to unravel everything Max tried so hard to fix. She just wanted to rebuild her life, but now, she must act to save things once more, but this time, without using her powers.
1. Prologue

**Life is Strange: A Family's Secret**

Prologue chapter of a new Life is Strange story that I've come up with, with help from Holywoodunderfed, hope you enjoy it.

Also a side note, this is just a taster of this story, I won't actually be starting it in any real detail until next year at some point.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Prologue**

The bus was filled with the buzz of conversation, people talking, laughing, generally enjoying themselves. But one figure on the bus was not joining in with such talk. They were simply staring out the window, lost in thought, their eyes narrowed as their thoughts reminded them of their current issues.

Said figure was a young woman, aged eighteen, approximately five foot six in height with fair skin, long dark brown hair that reached just past her shoulders, with purple streaks dyed into it and violet blue eyes. She was slender and dressed casually in a simple jeans and T-shirt. She had with her a suitcase but little else.

' _Still can't believe it all.'_ She mused. _'What happened...what,_ really _happened and how it happened.'_

She shook her head as she took note of the changing countryside and, if what she'd heard was true, the bus would be stopping at her destination soon, Arcadia Bay. She had important business there after all, with someone she knew.

Finally tearing her gaze from the window and reclining in her seat she pondered. _'I was wrong about you, we all were...But contrary to what the others think, you are still a disappointment, but I'm sure I can help correct that.'_

She grinned, she knew of the person she was seeking in Arcadia Bay, of what they'd done and more. She just hoped she'd help that person see the truth and accept it.

Still grinning she stood up as the bus stopped. _'I'm here, and soon, we'll see each other again, and I'll be sure to change your life forever...Max Caulfield.'_

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 1

**Life is Strange: A Family's Secret**

Chapter 1 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Protocol115: Thanks, glad you liked it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; here we go :)  
JSVmedia: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; sorry for the long delay, but here we go :)  
uftopia: As I said, here it is :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The feeling of numbness continued to fill the eighteen year old young woman as she sat on the uncomfortable chair in the hospital waiting room. She had been here for hours and yet still there was no news. Said young woman was of medium height, no more than five foot five and skinny with chin length brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin, freckles decorated her face.

Her name was Max Caulfield and the last several hours had passed her by in a horrifying blur.

After accidentally discovering she had the power to reverse time and using to save her old friend, Chloe Price, from being shot in the girl's bathroom at her school, even though she hadn't realized it was Chloe at the time due to the five years since they last saw each other and Chloe's drastically different style, she had begun to make several horrific discoveries involving her powers.

In the end, to prevent the entire town of Arcadia Bay from being wiped out by a tornado, she had gone back to that time and this time, forced herself not to act, to let Chloe be shot. Yet what happened afterwards shocked her greatly and was why she was sitting in the hospital waiting room at this very moment.

She shuddered and looked around, still nothing.

' _I...I just panicked; I didn't care Nathan still had the gun, that he'd see me, I just ran to Chloe...'_ Max thought to herself.

Nathan Prescott, heir to the prestigious Prescott family had been the one to shoot Chloe during a struggle and argument with Chloe trying to get money off of Nathan in return for keeping quiet about Nathan's illicit drug activities. His reaction immediately after the shooting had startled Max. He hadn't intended to shoot, just to scare Chloe, still it didn't excuse the actual event, nor did it change all the things Max had found out about Nathan in that week she had now erased from existence.

' _Yet from what I heard...'_ Max recalled. _'After he was arrested...Nathan confessed everything, which means...'_

The Dark Room Incident, as it was now being known, had been exposed, Max's photography teacher and one time hero, before she learned the truth, Mark Jefferson had also been arrested, the Dark Room and the illicit photos of several girls, including fellow student Kate Marsh and the long missing, now confirmed dead Rachel Amber, had been found.

Max remained edgy however. _'I tried to do what I could for Chloe, her eyes closed, but she saw me before that...What did she even think upon seeing me there...'_

Chloe's step-father, David Madsen, who was also head of security at Blackwell Academy, had entered and been the one to arrest Nathan, after that he had done what he could to help Max, too in shock to ask what she was doing there.

Now Max found herself waiting at the hospital, Chloe's mother Joyce had arrived not too long ago and now she and David had gone through with the doctors, still waiting on news about Chloe's condition.

Max shuddered. _'If I'd just sat there, doing nothing...Chloe would've bled out, died...right there...But without using my powers I was somehow able to help; she has a chance, so long as the surgery works and she can...can fight hard enough to survive...'_

All the same, Max still found herself afraid; she had seen what Chloe's life had become, she was worried that such a life had left Chloe too damaged to continue living. She was jolted from her thoughts by the sound of approaching footsteps. She looked up and relief filled her when she recognized the two new arrivals, both close to her in age, a boy and girl, the boy was taller than her, with short messy brown hair and brown eyes. The girl was the same height as Max with long blonde hair in a high bun and blue eyes. It was her closest friends in Blackwell, Kate Marsh and Warren Graham.

"Kate, Warren..." She gasped.

Warren spoke at once. "We came as soon as we could Max; are you…?"

Max shook her head. "There's been no word yet...God I still can't believe."

"It'll be okay, Max...we're here, and we're sure that everything will work out." Kate said softly, trying to encourage Max.

Max just nodded, resuming her seat as they sat on either side of her, offering her much needed support.

It turned out to be necessary as Max began to feel guilty.

"I should've, I should've done more." She bust out. "I just hid there until he shot her, I-I..."

Warren however was immediately there offering comfort. "Max, you did all you could; Nathan had a gun, you were scared, there's nothing you could have done."

' _If you only knew...'_ Max thought sadly.

But she couldn't say anything, not yet. She could only wait there and hope, hope that the revelations that had been made, the successful capture of Jefferson, didn't come at the cost of another life.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 2

**Life is Strange: A Family's Secret**

Chapter 2 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and she won't learn much since, well, this chapter reveals it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
uftopia: Well, I did tell you it would be worked on this month, anyway, thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah, it's hard on her, well, read on and see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

It was impossible for Max to tell how much time had passed, she remained on edge, worried. Kate and Warren still remained by her side, leaving her amazed and touched.

' _They're such good friends, and I...I wish I could...'_ She thought to herself. _'Then again, maybe...at least Warren, he's more likely to...'_

She was actually considering telling the truth, revealing her powers and what happened and such. But she was stuck; she just felt awkward and her worries lingered still. She had to admit, she was surprised and relieved by Kate's strength.

That was when it struck. _'The truth's out about Kate now, but it's still hard for her, is being here...helping her as much as me.'_

She hoped that was the case, that her being present would help Kate with her own issues, that was something else she felt the urge to talk about. But these were things best discussed in private, she needed to figure things out, how best to approach things.

' _Especially after everything that has happened, I can't take any risks now.'_ She told herself. _'No more using my powers, no rewind...none of it.'_

Just as she made that pledge, she tensed, eyes wide, fearful. Joyce was approaching from the end of the hall, Max immediately found herself on her feet.

"Joyce..." She breathed out.

Then she was engulfed in a hug by the older woman.

"Oh Max, you...you..." Joyce gasped.

When she pulled back Max bit her lip. "Joyce, I..."

She stopped when she saw it however.

There were tears in Joyce's eyes, but she was smiling.

"Chloe's out of surgery now, she's still not woken up but, she's stable." Joyce revealed.

Max gasped, her eyes wide, also filling with tears. "Then they, they saved her."

Joyce shook her head. "You saved her Max, if you hadn't done what you did, Chloe wouldn't have made it, wouldn't have survived long enough to get here..."

Max still couldn't believe it, Chloe was alive, _she_ had saved her, _without_ her powers.

Joyce hugged her again. "Oh Max, thank you, thank you for my daughter."

They remained that way for some time, until Kate gently suggested letting Max clean up. Joyce agreed and headed back to the ward, Max allowed herself to be led to the bathroom. Aside from her tears she actually still had Chloe's blood on her hands, dried by now, it would be a nightmare to get off. Still they somehow managed it and as Max cleaned up, she considered her options and finally made up her mind.

"Kate, I...I need to talk to you." She said at last.

They had just finished cleaning Max up and drying her hands and face.

"Max?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Look, I know I can't imagine how hard it must be, but I know you're going through a tough time Kate, even with the truth coming out."

Kate bowed her head. "Max, I..."

"I just want you to know; I'm here for you, no matter what, you need me, just, tell me, alright." Max replied quietly.

Kate froze and then grinned. "Max, thank you."

They hugged and for the first time since arriving at the hospital, Max felt a sense of relief.

* * *

Later, while Kate excused herself to go to the police to give a statement; Max found herself sitting with Warren, feeling rather awkward.

"Max, are you…?"

She made up her mind. "Warren, I have something I need to tell; it's gonna sound, really weird and probably crazy."

Warren froze, startled by how serious she looked.

"This is just between us, alright, absolutely no one else." Max explained. "I...I swear, no matter how crazy it sounds, I'm telling you the truth."

Warren bit his lip. "Max, I...okay, go on, I'm listening."

Max looked around, making sure no one could overhear.

Then she revealed. "The reason I was able to save Chloe...was because I knew what would happen. I found out by accident, but...Warren...I have the power, to reverse time."

There was a stony silence; Max quickly shook her head when Warren was about to speak.

"It's not quite what you think, I didn't use it, to save Chloe, not like that..." She paused and then added. "This story is more complicated than you might think; I honestly, don't know where best to start. So I'm gonna start at the beginning..."

With that she told Warren the whole story, how she discovered her powers, the week that followed, the revelations, how she went back to sort everything back to normal following the tornado. How she simply acted without thinking when trying to save Chloe without her powers, everything, right up to the current moment.

Warren was speechless; surprised and Max bit her lip, worried she'd gone too far.

But then he nodded, gently touching her shoulder. "I believe you Max, God that's…I can't believe you went through all that, I'm just glad things have worked out...without further danger."

Max nodded too; things seemed to be looking up, now she just needed to wait for Chloe to wake up, there was still much to resolve there, but at least now she had a proper chance to do so.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 3

**Life is Strange: A Family's Secret**

Chapter 3 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and yes, that is very true :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

' _What's going on, why am I...feeling this...shouldn't I be dead.'_ The jumbled thoughts whirled around Chloe Price's brain as she lay in the blackness, strange sensations all over her body. _'I was shot, that prick shot me, but...but...except I must've...'_

She recalled someone rushing to save her, doing what they could to lessen the bleeding. Had they saved her, was she actually alive, just waiting to wake up. The part that disturbed her however was how quickly the blood loss seemed to have affected her. She had hallucinated her saviour being her long lost friend Max Caulfield.

' _It couldn't be, it's not possible, Max...is back in the Bay yeah, but, she couldn't...'_ Chloe found herself thinking.

Unable to take it anymore; Chloe, feeling the sensations return to her, slowly opened her eyes, the moment she did so she heard a gasp and then a rather familiar voice. A voice which, in her current state, Chloe couldn't feel happier hearing.

"Chloe!"

Blinking back tears, not trusting her strength to sit up yet, Chloe turned her head, smiling. "M-mom..."

Joyce immediately hugged her daughter, overjoyed. "You're awake, oh Thank God, I..."

Chloe bit her lip, suddenly awkward and yet, at the same time, deeply affected.

The wave of emotions that built up inside her; especially being so close to her mother after what just happened, really put a lot in perspective for Chloe.

"Mom, I...I'm sorry." She whispered.

It was woefully inadequate she felt, but there wasn't nothing else she could think to say at the present moment and time. Not even seeing David standing in the room changed the way Chloe currently felt; she saw the look on David's face an a horrible realization hit her.

' _He saw me...like that, fuck...'_ She realized.

When her mother finally let her go, Chloe almost at once was overwhelmed with curiosity, so many questions bubbled up inside her.

"What happened, how did I, who…?" She burst out. "What happened to Nathan, is he…?"

David reacted at once. "Chloe, Chloe, calm down...you've just woke up, you need to take it easy, we'll explain what we can but, you need to relax."

Chloe sighed but nodded. "Okay, I'm listening.

"Nathan is in jail; he confessed to the shooting and also, to his involvement in another case." David explained. "He is helping the police with their inquires and I believe an arrest has already been made...We will tell you more about this, but...later."

Chloe sighed. "I...get it, I don't like it, but I get it...But who saved me, I mean..."

"Funny you should ask." Her mother stated with a soft laugh.

At that moment the door opened.

There was a moment then where everything just froze and Chloe realized she hadn't been hallucinating at all. For standing there, in the flesh, staring at her in amazement and relief, was Max Caulfield. Finally the moment passed and Max rushed at her, hugging her.

"Oh Chloe, you're awake!" She burst out.

Chloe was still in disbelief. "M-Max, you…?"

She pulled back. "I'm here Chloe, I'm here, oh, I just, wish I had, that I could..."

Chloe shook her head. "Dude, you disappear on me for five years, then swoop out of nowhere to save me like some damn superhero...I think we're past wishes now."

Max couldn't help but laugh at that. Chloe couldn't deny that some part of her still felt angry that Max had disappeared for five years without a call or text, but it was massively overshadowed by her current situation. To the point she no longer cared, what mattered was her best friend was back _and_ had saved her life to boot.

"Max, I don't even know where to start..." She said. "But I so wanna talk to you..."

Max smiled softly. "I know Chloe, I know...but uh, later, when it's just us?"

Chloe was reminded of her mother and David being present, as well as noting two other people, likely friends Max had made at Blackwell also being present.

"Sure..."

There was a brief pause but then the cheerful mood suddenly changed as another voice cut in.

"Sorry to interrupt."

All eyes turned to the newcomer and Max and Chloe froze, eyes wide in disbelief. What especially socked Chloe and Max was they recognized the girl, even though they hadn't seen her in eight years, making said girl now eighteen.

She still had those same violet blue eyes, she was slightly taller than Max now, with long dark brown hair that had purple streaks through it, fair skin and a slender build. It was Max who finally broke the silence, naming the girl whom she never thought she'd see again.

"Lisa Cameron?"

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

As a side note, yes, Lisa is the girl introduced during the prologue.


	5. Chapter 4

**Life is Strange: A Family's Secret**

Chapter 4 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed, well, she was introduced before, but yeah, this is us meeting her possibly.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them and yeah, here we go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Neither Chloe nor Max could believe what they were seeing, standing before them was Lisa Cameron, who they had not seen in years. Yet they knew exactly who she was, they knew it was her thanks to her distinctive eyes. But it was clear Warren, Kate and David were clueless; Joyce hadn't recognized Lisa at first, but she remembered the girl well enough and now she was guarded too.

"Um, Max…?" Kate spoke up at last. "Who…?"

The girl smiled sweetly. "Lisa Cameron; nice to meet you."

She was smiling, happy, something which seemed strange, to Max and Chloe, as well as Joyce. The Lisa they remembered wasn't a bad kid per say, but she was never this cheerful around people.

Max knew elaboration was needed. "Yeah, this is Lisa Cameron...my cousin."

Lisa nodded, still smiling, Warren, Kate and David all started in surprise, Max just nodded and it was Chloe who spoke next.

"So...Lisa, never expected to see you again?" She replied.

Lisa shrugged. "Yeah; I know, but...well...I heard from my parents about how you'd come back to Arcadia Bay Max. It took me all this time pestering them for them to agree to help out so I could drop by and visit."

It was clear what she meant; she needed help paying for transport to get to Arcadia Bay. Something however didn't sit right with Max, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Warren bit his lip before querying. "Um, sorry, but Max never said anything about you…?"

"Max is a quiet one, I'm sure you never said a lot about family, huh?" Lisa replied casually.

Max shifted her feet but nodded. "Uh, yeah...I just..."

"It's cool." Lisa shrugged. "So...you guys know me...shouldn't we...get on with the introductions?"

There was another awkward silence during which Lisa looked around at everyone. She then shrugged and broke the silence.

"Okay then...Well, it's good to see you again, Joyce."

Quickly collecting herself, Joyce spoke. "Yes well...good to see you too. Sorry we're all a little surprised at you showing up so suddenly, especially given, what's happened…?"

Lisa's expression changed as she looked over at Chloe, still in her hospital bed. "Ah right; when I got here and tried to find Max at Blackwell...I heard people talking about this."

Max and Chloe shared a glance with each other at this.

Lisa then said. "But then...Last I heard Chloe, you were..."

Clearing her throat, Chloe replied quickly. "Yeah, I...I just woke up."

"Ah." Lisa replied. "Well...Yeah, here I am now."

Again they lapsed into silence; Lisa seemed to be waiting for something. Max couldn't help but notice how different Lisa was now from what she remembered; as well as a number of nervous tics she seemed to have. Particularly in how she seemed to have difficult keeping her hands still, especially her right hand.

Finally, shaking her head, Lisa asked again.

"So...introductions."

Chloe replied. "Hold on a moment, you step back into our lives, thinking we've forgotten about what happened all those years ago. How you acted and..."

"Whoa, whoa, I get that, I do." Lisa replied quickly. "I get it, I was...nasty as a kid. I've changed, all I want to do is spend more time with you guys."

Joyce smiled softly and spoke. "Well, girls; I think it's only fair we give Lisa a chance."

Max and Chloe shared another look but agreed and soon Joyce began introducing the others in the room to Lisa. As she did so, Max moved closer to Chloe.

"I don't know about this Chloe." She said. "Something about the timing of this is just too...strange."

Chloe nodded. "I know, I'm kinda suspicious about this too. But it's been eight years Max, who knows, maybe she really has changed."

Max sighed. "I guess."

The others seemed happy enough to Max and Chloe both agreed to give Lisa a chance. Max however couldn't but feel things just weren't right, especially with Lisa seeming to know the right thing to say in any situation.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 5

**Life is Strange: A Family's Secret**

Chapter 5 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Oh, this is nothing, this is normal stuff really, just wait :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: You can tell that already?  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks and yeah well, they are still suspicious of her; but for good reason, but yeah, it was interesting :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

While they were willing to not say anything around the others, once they left, Chloe and Max both focused on Lisa. There was an awkward silence and Lisa sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I know that look guys." She said. "What? I've not even done anything?"

Sharing a glance Max and Chloe did not respond to that; at first.

But finally Chloe spoke. "Maybe not; but we haven't forgotten how you acted back then. We gave you a chance with everybody here, but..."

"Lisa, I don't get why you acted the way you did." Max explained. "Always coming between Chloe and me, kicking up a fuss, causing trouble, but..."

Lisa quickly spoke. "I was a kid I didn't know any better. Listen, I get it, it was selfish and mean, we're cousins, I wanted you all to myself; I didn't realize and nobody really bothered to correct me until it was too late."

"All the same, you still did it. It's not something we can just forgive and forget." Max finished.

Chloe nodded and Lisa sighed. Even now as she watched her, Max could see her fidgeting again. The way her hands moved, Max couldn't put her finger on it, but it still felt awfully out of place to her.

"You're right." Lisa said at last. "I get it, it was stupid and wrong. I was just a kid though. I'm older now, I know better. Please, I came here to see you Max, we're family. Then I heard about all this; it's scary alright. I just want to..."

Chloe spoke up. "Yeah, well...maybe you have, maybe you haven't, like I said to Max, we'll give you a chance."

"Yeah, but this is the only chance we can give." Max explained.

Lisa just nodded; accepting that.

* * *

Max sighed, it was late afternoon at Blackwell; things had been so hectic Max was amazed she could still keep everything straight. The meeting with Lisa especially had thrown her, she hadn't expected to run into her cousin like that.

It was true, it had been eight years since she last saw Lisa; after the unfortunate argument Lisa and Chloe got into back then, over the very issues they had spoken to Lisa about at the hospital, Max heard that her aunt, her mother's sister, had taken Lisa and the family moved away from Arcadia Bay.

' _Now she just, suddenly comes back into my life; it's...crazy.'_ Max reflected. _'That said...something is still a little odd about her. Her nervous habits despite the fact she seems to know just what to say to put everyone at ease...'_

Biting her lip Max reflected on her adventure; the week that had now been erased. She had sworn never to use her powers again and stuck to that promise. However there were still things she had taken from that time that stuck with her. Her new found sense of confidence in herself, for most things at least, remained.

She sighed. _'Yet I still feel rather awkward around Warren...'_

Apart from Warren however, she hadn't told anyone yet about the truth; but she knew she'd have to tell Chloe the truth at some point. She couldn't figure out when would be a good time however, especially since Chloe was in a vulnerable state right now; she'd heard about what happened to Rachel.

Max was lost in thought, still wondering when the voice startled her.

"Hey Max."

She jumped but then smiled. "Oh, hi Kate."

Sitting down next to her Kate queried. "Are you okay, you look...lost."

"I'm just worried about Chloe; she's heard about Rachel now."

"Rachel Amber..." Kate bowed her head. "She suffered as I did...then was killed...She and Chloe...were close?"

Max nodded. "They were dating...now Rachel's dead."

"Oh Max...that's..." Kate gasped.

They lapsed into silence and then finally Kate turned to Max.

"Things are beginning to calm down I think...despite the sad news, there is some good to come of this." She revealed. "I just hope Chloe understands that; after all, the people responsible for what happened to Rachel; they're finally being brought to justice. Nathan has told the police everything; he is willing to testify against Jefferson. I gave my statement..."

Max smiled. "You're right Kate; justice will be done. Chloe will be...pretty torn up about this but; in the end, I'm sure she'll see."

Kate nodded and together they sat for a while; letting themselves feel the relief that things were indeed calming down now. Although Max was still pondering over the mystery of her cousin's sudden return in her life.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 6

**Life is Strange: A Family's Secret**

Chapter 6 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed, although some things are at least clearing up :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes, very true :(  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yes, she is and well, things are clearing up remember, just in time for new issues to arise **.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
****

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Max bit her lip as she made her way to the hospital to see Chloe again. She was wondering how to best explain things.

' _I need to, I need to tell Chloe the truth, but how do I...'_ She found herself wondering. _'How do I even explain it to her, would she even, believe me. At any other time I probably could say she would; but in her current state?'_

She sighed, this was doing a number on her mind. But at least things were calming down in so many ways that it would be easier to focus on one thing at a time. As she approached the hospital however, she spotted someone else, approaching from the opposite direction.

"Lisa?" She gasped.

Her cousin started, eyes wide, but then smiled. "Oh, hey Max."

Max shifted her feet, rubbing the back of her neck, uneasy again. "What brings you here?"

"Just came to see Chloe, see how she's doing." Lisa replied. "You?"

"Oh um, I'm...that's why I'm here."

Lisa laughed. "Well, well, guess our minds think alike."

Max just nodded; now suddenly feeling unsure again. Her old nervousness was reasserting itself. She began heading inside, Lisa with her, the both of them heading for Chloe's hospital room. Now she face a difficulty however, how to tell Chloe about her powers and the adventure they had before Max reset everything. She couldn't say anything in front of Lisa; especially as she still didn't fully trust her yet.

Reaching Chloe's room they entered to find Chloe now sitting upright in bed. She looked up at them and managed a smile; although Max noticed her eyes were red and puffy.

' _She's been crying again...about Rachel.'_ She realized. _'Oh Chloe...'_

"Hey, Chloe." Max then greeted her.

Chloe nodded. "Hi Max...Lisa."

Lisa smiled. "Hi; so um...how are you, doing?"

"Urgh, I don't even." Chloe shook her head. "I don't know where to even begin; all this is just so...fucked up."

"You really; cared about Rachel." Lisa added softly.

Chloe nodded, choking out the words. "I loved her."

Max bit her lip, unsure what to say. She still felt odd, Lisa's nervous habits were back again and distracting, they only ever seemed to happen during conversation too. Max also had a strange creeping sensation within herself, that she couldn't explain, yet felt a little bit familiar.

"Hey I...I can't imagine how you're feeling Chloe." Lisa then explained. "But I know it's hard. But just remember, Rachel may be dead, but she's never gone, not so long as you still remember her."

Chloe grinned at that. "I...thanks Lisa; I never thought of it that way."

Max nodded. "Yeah, Lisa's right. Not only that, I heard from Kate that Jefferson and Nathan are being brought to justice at last."

"Good, they deserve everything they get for what they did...although..." Chloe replied; trailing off. "I heard Nathan at least is helping the police, that he..."

Max nodded; confirming what Chloe was trying to say. That Nathan was indeed remorseful for what happened and was now doing everything he could to make amends.

All the same, Max felt uneasy about Lisa.

' _I still can't put my finger on it, but there is definitely something familiar about this.'_ She thought to herself. _'Lisa just seems to know exactly the right answers to give, the right words to say...as if she can read people like a book, but she was never that smart when we were kids?'_

Something about the way Lisa acted in conversations just seemed too perfect. But Max didn't have time to dwell on it; for soon she had her opening to fulfil her initial wish in this visit. Lisa excused herself and left the room, it was now just Max and Chloe.

Chloe smiled lightly. "Well, I guess Lisa really has changed; she was right you know, what she said there about Rachel not really being gone."

"Yeah, she was..." Max replied. "It's a little disconcerting how she's so good at it, but, yeah."

Chloe just smirked. "So, tell me what's on your mind, hippie, you've had this weird look the whole time you were here?"

Max sighed and took a deep breath. "Chloe, I want to tell you something; it's about how I saved you, and how differently things could've gone...but not in the way you think."

"Max…?"

"Please I...I swear that as crazy as this all sounds, every word of it is the truth." Max replied quickly.

Chloe nodded, confused and Max, taking another breath, began her story.

By the time she was done, Chloe was equal parts shocked and distraught.  
"God so, so I...I was...and you..." She stammered. "Fuck, a tornado, and yet you don't think..."

Max shook her head. "This time, I didn't use my powers to save you Chloe; and it's past the day the tornado was supposed to strike...I'm sure it worked this time."

Chloe bit her lip, trembling. "Shit Max, you've gone through so much and yet even amongst all this, so much was still lost."

"I know Chloe, I know."

Chloe suddenly looked up at her. "I get what you said Max, about never using your powers again, after what you've been through, it must've been horrifying. But I just thought of something?"

Max it her lip, unsure. "Go on?"

"Hypothetically; would it be possible, to go even further back in time, say, to save Rachel?" Chloe asked. "I get you won't do it, I'm not asking you too, that would probably have even worse consequences that what you did for me. I'm just wondering if that was something you could've done?"

Max sighed. "I'm not sure Chloe; most of the time I was just, fumbling around with my power; I'm not sure if I would be capable of that and even if I was, I would need help, something to get me back to that time. But the dangers involved..."

"Yeah, exactly." Chloe replied; grimacing. "Well, guess we're better off not knowing."

Max nodded, she couldn't agree more. She just hoped that they could find some way forward, but first, they had to wait for Chloe to be confirmed fully recovered and released from the hospital.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 7

**Life is Strange: A Family's Secret**

Chapter 7 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes, indeed :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah, it's hard on her, but she'll make it. BTW, just wanted to check, you may have already seen, but I wasn't sure if you were still busy or maybe haven't been receiving alerts. I did post a review in one of your stories asking about it. If you are indeed busy, please disregard this message and that review, although please let me know when you review this story if that's the case. If you haven't been receiving alerts, well, sent a few messages to you, hope you can grab them when you have time.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Victoria grinned as she let herself get lost in the music on the dance floor. This was one hell of a party and she was more than glad to enjoy herself here, the drinks were actually decent, the music was amazing, the current song being one of her favourites and she could allows herself a chance to be happy and enjoy herself despite everything.

She grinned as the song ended. _'Fuck this is good, another brilliant party, helps me forget about...no, don't think like that Victoria.'_

But her mind would not obey her mental chastisement; she was reminded all too vividly of why she was partying in the first place, of what she was trying to forget.

' _This is...I still can't believe Nathan was mixed up in all that, and that Mr. Jefferson was in fact...'_ Her mind whirled. _'Worse than that, they killed Rachel Amber, fuck it's...'_

She shook her head and headed back to her table; she needed another drink; she needed to take her mind off of everything, this was the only way, the only way she could free herself of her shock and horror. The only way she could numb the pain of only now being able to see Nathan during visiting hours at the prison. She needed to free herself from these negative thoughts.

Reaching her table she grinned at Taylor and Courtney who were still sitting, they were still clutching the first drinks they had bought when they arrived.

"C'mon you two, loosen up." Victoria told them with as much cheer as she could muster. "We're here to have some fun."

Courtney shook her head. "Victoria, this is a bit much, don't you think, I mean..."

"Hell no, of course it isn't." Victoria snapped.

Shaking her head she picked up her drink and downed most of it in one.

Taylor bit her lip. "Whoa, slow down girl; that's your fourth drink in just over an hour."

"So." Victoria replied. "We're here to have fun, let loose; let's go all out..."

"Victoria, I just don't think..." Courtney began.

Rolling her eyes Victoria turned away. "Fine, whatever, Hurry up and finish your drinks, then we'll get new ones."

With that she finished off her drink and then narrowed her eyes at them, although her look was still somewhat bleary.

"So, are you guys gonna sit around looking miserably all day, or are we gonna get up there and dance." She demanded.

Sharing a wary look, the girls knew this was a losing battle.

So Taylor spoke quickly. "You...go have fun Victoria, we'll get the drinks."

Victoria just shrugged and left for the dance floor again.

Watching as she left, Courtney turned to Taylor and bit her lip.

"I don't like this...I really don't." She said. "Victoria is just partying so much lately, this is what...the fourth, fifth party she's been to since...that incident?"

"Sixth." Taylor corrected with a sigh.

Courtney groaned. "She really took all this with Nathan and Mr. Jefferson hard, but...really, this isn't..."

"I know, I know...I just wish there was some way we could help her." Taylor said sadly. "I mean, we're the only ones with any way in, but she won't listen even to us."

Courtney bowed her head sadly. "I hate seeing her like this."

"Me too, Courtney, me too."

With that they both looked out at where Victoria was dancing, sadness enveloping them. Seeking comfort desperately they, discreetly, linked hand. It was something they hadn't told even Victoria yet, the fact they were now together. But right now, such revelations were the last thing on their mind.

"We have to do something..." Taylor began.

Courtney finished for her. "Before Victoria ends up destroying herself."

The trouble was, neither of them could see any possible way to do so.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 8

**Life is Strange: A Family's Secret**

Chapter 8 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, it's hard on her :(  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, hope you also noticed what I slipped in with them too.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah, it's hard, but the girls are doing what they can, hope you also noticed what else I slipped in with that chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Max smiled as she made her way down the hospital corridor; if what she'd heard was true, Chloe's condition was greatly improving. She still wasn't allowed out yet, the hospital still checking on her, doing tests and ensuring her wound didn't reopen, but she was improving.

' _Of course, typical Chloe, she's impatient.'_ Max thought to herself cheerfully.

She wasn't alone either, Lisa was with her too; once again they had simply run into each other outside the hospital.

' _It's a bit much of a coincidence, but...really, maybe it's nothing.'_ Max reflected. _'Perhaps Lisa really has changed, she's shown no sign of that...old attitude of hers.'_

While she thought it odd that Lisa seemed to time her visits to Chloe just right; she had to admit, she didn't mind the company. Given some of their physical similarities, Max couldn't help but compare herself to Lisa. Truthfully, the length of Lisa's hair, the dyed streaks, her height and the shade of her eyes were the only things that really made her different from her cousin.

"Max, you okay, you're looking a little spaced out." Lisa commented suddenly.

Max shook her head. "Sorry, I just...it's nothing."

Lisa raised an eyebrow at that and Max clarified.

"Just thinking about how...similar we are, despite the obvious. You know, our appearances."

Something strange happened in that moment, that did not escape Max's notice.

Lisa's expression changed to one of shock and excitement in equal parts. But when Max said the last part, she quickly schooled her features into a smile and laughed.

"Yeah, in fact, remember when we were kids..." She began.

Max hid her discomfort at what she saw and replied with a grin. "Yeah, we got confused for sisters sometimes."

They both smiled lightly at the memories as they finally reached Chloe's hospital room..

"So, shall we?" Lisa asked.

Max nodded and together they entered. Chloe was seated on a chair by her bed, looking bored out of her mind. She was trying to keep herself occupied with artwork. Max bit her lip seeing that, remembering when she visited Kate in hospital during the time travel week, how Kate was doing something similar.

Max couldn't help but note. _'Chloe's drawings are not likely to be quite so...kid friendly.'_

Looking up as they entered Chloe smiled lightly. "Hey, Max, Lisa, good to see you guys."

"Hi Chloe." Lisa began, sitting down. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much, bored now, but...there's still stuff they need to do, apparently." Chloe replied.

Having already taken her seat, Max spoke up. "They said you were getting a lot better, Chloe, do you think…?"

"I hope so Max, I can't wait to be out of here." She replied.

It was then Max saw what Chloe had been drawing as she set the pad down on a nearby table. She fought not to gasp as she saw a rather remarkable portrait drawing, of Rachel Amber.

Looking carefully at Chloe; Max tried to gauge what she wanted to say. But then, surprising her, despite those nervous habits returning, the moving of her hands and such, Lisa spoke up.

"You, really care a lot about her Chloe." She said softly. "That speaks well of her memory."

Chloe sighed. "Yeah, I suppose, everything that I found out about her though...urgh, it just confuses me."

"Maybe so, but you still care, nothing can change that." Lisa told her.

"Yeah." Chloe muttered, before asking. "Can we talk about something else?"

They obliged and began discussing the past; some of the more pleasant times the two girls spent with Lisa and Lisa even listened as they told her of their childhoods, growing into their teens, their games, plans and everything. Lisa smiled and seemed very interested, even pleasant. Almost too much so.

' _I don't get it, yeah she's changed...but something about this is odd.'_ Max thought. _'I said I'd give her a chance, but I can't help but be suspicious of my own cousin...Guess after everything we went through...wait a minute, something isn't right. Not only does she still know just what to say, those movements, they look more...deliberate than simple habit.'_

She couldn't put her finger on it, but Max was sure she was overlooking something.

Something that was staring her right in the face.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 9

**Life is Strange: A Family's Secret**

Chapter 9 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Indeed :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: She certainly is, thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, still is a lot to cover however.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Max sighed as she lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling of her room. For once, her mind was not on her suspicions about Lisa; nor was she worried about Chloe anymore, now that said girl was well on the way to recovery. No, her thoughts were on a certain Warren Graham.

' _I just, can't stop thinking about him.'_ She thought to herself. _'I just, wish I could sort things out my thoughts are in such a jumble. Why can't I just figure this out.'_

She shook her head; she knew how she felt about Warren, it had become clear to her during her adventure through time after all. So why was it so hard for her to make sense of things.

Even as she thought it, it clicked. _'Because I'm overthinking it, c'mon Max, just...go with it, you know how you feel.'_

So, determined, she stood up and prepared to leave her room. She had a lot to do and the first set was to find Warren and talk to him, perhaps make a plan to reveal her feelings to him.

' _Alright Max, you know what you're doing, just...got with it, you can do this.'_ She told herself.

Deciding to take no chances, as she wasn't sure where he would be, Max texted Warren, asking to meet him by the fountain in the main campus of Blackwell. He replied at once and confirmed he'd meet her there.

Heading to the fountain, Max smiled lightly, setting her camera bag down next to the fountain wall, and letting out a slow breath as she leaned back slightly, enjoying the feel of the sun. She also mused on how best to approach her talk with Warren. She wanted things to be perfect and to try and get the best possible atmosphere for admitting feelings. As she thought about this however, an idea did occur to her, making her grin.

' _Wow, now that I think about it; that could work.'_ She thought. _'It's even more ironic as Warren hasn't asked yet, in this timeline.'_

So, with that thought in mind; she relaxed and enjoyed the view to be found around the fountain remaining seated on the edge of it. Looking around she was startled at how aware of danger she was now. While sitting and waiting she had to admit she was nervous all over again, but she urged herself to focus, she could do this. It was then Warren arrived and Max smiled upon seeing him.

"So, what's up?" He greeted her cheerfully.

She grinned. "I just, I wanted to ask you something Warren?"

He sat down next to her?" What's up?"

There was a brief pause; for once, Max was able to swallow her nervousness, she was pausing to add dramatic effect.

"I was wondering if..." She asked at last. "You'd like to go to the Planet of the Apes movie marathon with me?"

Warren looked startled; Max couldn't blame him, but she had to admit, it was quite amusing. Warren grinned however, recovering his stride. "That sounds great, we'll have to make arrangements."

They agreed and planned to meet up later and do just that.

* * *

Unbeknownst to both however, they were secretly being watched, by none other than Lisa Cameron.

' _Well, well, what have we here?'_ She thought to herself with a smirk. _'Is my dear cousin getting the hots for the cute nerd, how sweet...'_

As she watched them carefully she took note of their interactions, how they behaved around each other and noticed.

' _Hmmm, so both of them have pretty strong feelings for each other, but haven't yet made the final move, they're still awkward and all that...interesting, that could work...'_ She thought to herself.

She also considered her visits to the hospital. _'Despite initial issues and the five year separation, things seem pretty good between Max and Chloe too; knowing Max she'd do_ anything _and this Warren Graham guy...'_

She nodded to herself as she turned away, heading back to her hotel; it was definitely something for her to consider; especially if her plans were to be successful.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 10

**Life is Strange: A Family's Secret**

Chapter 10 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Well, we can only wait and see.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah well, we can only wait and see what happens next.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
uftopia: Yes indeed, oh, yeah, I suppose.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks and oh yeah, she is.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Sitting in the dorms courtyard, currently alone, Victoria bowed her head. Dismay filling her as she had no outlet for her sorrow.

' _Urgh, everything is just so, messed up...Nathan, why did you...am I truly feeling so bad because of how I felt about you?'_ She wondered. _'Is it only now, that it's taken from me that I fully appreciate it...'_

She shuddered, unsure what to think anymore. Then however a voice intruded in her thoughts.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She started and looked up, for a moment she was surprised. If she hadn't seen Maxine Caulfield earlier that day she would've sworn she was talking to her now. She would also have sworn that the girl had changed her style, having longer hair with dyed streaks.

Then she saw another difference. _'Okay, definitely not Max, Max's eyes aren't violet blue...'_

"Um, who…?"

The girl smiled. "I'm sorry, where are my manners, I'm Lisa Cameron...Um, you know Max Caulfield right?"

Victoria nodded and finally realized the significance.

"That's my cousin. I came here to see her, after hearing everything that happened." Lisa explained. "But well, I saw you looking down and, just wondered if I could help."

Victoria bowed her head, feeling a strange feeling within her, bitterness perhaps, or something close to depression. The words slipped out anyway.

"I doubt it, I don't see how anyone can help me."

There was a slight silence; broken only by the sound of movements.

Looking up Victoria saw the source; the girl, Lisa, had sat down next to her.

"I'm a good listener." Lisa offered. "If you wanna talk?"

Victoria bit her lip, unsure what to say; she briefly considered rejecting Lisa's offer. Yet something in the way she spoke, it seemed to affect Victoria.

' _I must be so vulnerable right now, that's why...still, maybe it'll help.'_ She thought to herself. "Well, it's...you've heard about what happened I guess; it just so happens that the two men arrested, were very...important to me."

Lisa raised an eyebrow at that. "You, cared about them?"

Victoria spoke again, this time even admitting the truth to herself. "One of them, Jefferson, was an obsessive crush. While I actually did have feelings for Nathan Prescott. But now, knowing what they did and..."

"Hey, listen...your true feelings are for Nathan right?" Lisa replied. "He's helped the police, he's been confirmed to have mental issues and he's getting help for it. He has a chance...Don't give up on him."

Victoria couldn't help herself hearing that, hope sprung in her chest. "You, you really think so?"

"Of course I do."

Victoria smiled, suddenly feeling somewhat better. "Thanks Lisa, you know just what to say."

Lisa just nodded. "I know."

Her reply was just as mysterious as the knowing smile she then gave.

* * *

Later on in the day, Kate Marsh was walking back to the dorm building, having spent some time at the school library. She had to admit, while things had calmed down around the school, she did still feel somewhat overwhelmed.

"Hi, Kate right?"

She looked up and saw the girl from the hospital. "Oh, hi, um...Lisa wasn't it, Max's cousin?"

The girl nodded. "That's me; so, what's up?"

"I just, I was heading back to my dorm. I was...it's been a long day."

"Yeah, you look kinda tired." Lisa remarked. "Something troubling you?"

Kate sighed. "I'm, not sure how to explain it."

Lisa smiled pleasantly. "You can try. I heard about you um...having issues before. Part of the 'Dark Room Scandal'?"

"Yeah, I was the last victim, before they were caught." Kate admitted. "It's just, so confusing, especially the more I hear about it. I'm not sure what to feel."

"Well, if it's any consolation, you're not the only one. Victoria Chase is pretty upset too, she had feelings for Nathan and I understand he um..." Lisa elaborated.

Kate nodded, admitting. "Yes, it's strange, I actually feel sorry for Nathan, but at least he's getting the help he needs now and as for Mr. Jefferson, well...He's facing justice for his crimes at last."

Lisa nodded encouragingly and both girls smiled; Kate feeling a lot better, having spoke about her feelings; she couldn't help but feel grateful to Lisa, something which made her feel instantly closer to the girl.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 11

**Life is Strange: A Family's Secret**

Chapter 11 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: She certainly is, the question is, what are her motives for it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed; something isn't quite right, is it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah, the question is, what are her reasons for doing so :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Warren Graham scratched the back of his head, wondering to himself. He was looking over at Max who was seated outside the dorms, talking to her cousin. He was worried about her, she looked tired and stressed.

' _I don't understand what's wrong with Max.'_ Warren wondered. _'She's been through a lot yeah; but...she's, she's so worn out these days. I know we agreed to go to the drive in together, maybe we could, maybe there we'll...'_

He quickly shook his head. Yes he was still contemplating his feelings for Max, trying to think how best to reveal the truth. He was hopeful that she felt the same way. But that wasn't his main concern at the moment, he noticed that Max was alone now; he wasn't sure where Lisa had gone, but right now, he needed to go and see Max, he wanted to help her and right now, he needed to figure out how to do that.

He sighed. _'Max is, taking so much on herself right now. She needs...she needs time to unwind and relax, maybe I can...Maybe I can help her with that.'_

He was hopeful that this would be the case. Yes he was in love with Max, he was driven by those feelings. But his desire to aid Max was also mainly platonic at the moment. An idea coming to him he quickly began to move over to where Max was sitting.

Max sighed heavily as she sat; Lisa had just left and despite herself, Max still couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't quite right with her cousin. She was still stressed from everything that had happened and even with the knowledge that Chloe was due for realise from the hospital soon, she still felt heavy.

She bowed her head. _'What am I going to do, I just feel...I know everything that's happened, I'm trying to keep things under control and yet, I've got my suspicions about my own cousin...I'm worried something will happen to Chloe before she is released; worried about what's going to happen, now that Nathan is in jail, how his father will react...'_

She was trying to calm herself; but these worries continued to gnaw away at her.

"Max."

She started but then relaxed. "Warren, hey."

He smiled gently. "Are you okay, you look...worried."

"I just, I've got a lot on my mind and I..." She began, hesitating.

Nodding slowly, Warren spoke gently. "I guessed; but, um...listen, you're not taking any time for yourself, you're stressing yourself out, worrying, alone."

Max bit her lip. "I wish is were that simple Warren, but I...I just, well, how can I get help when I'm worried about things like Sean Prescott doing something after what happened to Nathan and..."

To her surprise, Warren grinned.

"That's no problem Max, if you just ask around you'll know he can't do anything, he's losing his grip on Arcadia Bay." Warren revealed. "Now...listen, I know this may not sound, exactly right, but I might be able to help you relax."

Max nodded, listening, hopeful that Warren truly would have a solution.

* * *

Max couldn't help but grin to herself as she sat with Warren, they were both seated on the edge of his bed, in his dorm room.

"Wow, okay Warren, I'll admit it..." She said. "This was a great idea."

Warren laughed. "So, you're feeling better?"

"Yeah, certainly calmer." She replied. "I just; hope this lasts. It'll be nice to just take it easy and relax, once everything's all back to normal...but for now I can..."

"Exactly, you were too stressed Max, it wasn't good for you. But trust me, you'll feel better for this and it'll make it easier to cope with things." Warren explained.

It was so surprisingly simple, Max admitted. She and Warren had found themselves at his dorm room, simply watching some movies together, hanging out, just relaxing. Max couldn't help but notice something.

' _This actually feels, nice...comfortable. I wonder, if the drive in is anything like this...could it be easier for me to tell Warren the truth?'_ She thought to herself.

She already knew how Warren felt; she just hoped that, when the time came, everything would work out perfectly.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 12

**Life is Strange: A Family's Secret**

Chapter 12 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, oh, there's still more to go.  
Guest: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you liked it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Chloe smiled lightly to herself; finally seeing some light to break through her current gloom of boredom.

' _Won't be long now until I'm getting out of here...just a few more days.'_ She reminded herself. _'I just need to endure a few more days, then everything will be fine. I can get back out there, hang out with Max and her friends...'_

She shook her head, trying not to think about Rachel, but it was impossible. But lately she'd found herself thinking more and more about the good times they shared.

She sighed. _'I think I know why I'm remembering this. It's the way I want to remember her, I want to remember the good times. I can't deny the bad times happened but...'_

She was jolted out of her thoughts by knocking at the door before it opened. She turned and her eyes widened before she smiled.

"Chloe..."

Chloe grinned and not only accepted returned her mother's hug. She smiled and nodded over her mother's shoulder. After everything that had happened, she was even pleased to see David.

' _I don't think we'll ever, truly be close...'_ Chloe reflected. _'But we've made peace with each other. Max may have slowed down the bleeding long enough for me to survive. But it was David who got me here, and caught Nathan...'_

Finally parting they all sat down, relaxed.

There was silence for a while; far more comfortable than what Chloe expected. Then finally, Joyce spoke.

"Chloe we heard from the doctors, everything is going alright and you should be out of here in a few days." She explained.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah I um, I overheard them, I'm glad...glad to get outta here. I'll be back home soon."

"Yes, about that." David remarked. "We've managed to get your truck home from the school. We've done our utmost not to disturb anything in your room Chloe, but we had to tidy things up a bit."

Chloe just nodded. "It's cool, I get it, and...thanks by the way."

They all smiled; Chloe couldn't help but note that none of them said anything about what they'd obviously found in her room.

' _Why do I have the feeling I'll go back to my room and find my stash has disappeared?'_ She reflected. _'Still, better that than them giving me grief for it I suppose.'_

It was at that moment however, that something happened, the door opened again and Lisa walked in.

"Oh, sorry Chloe." She said quickly. "Didn't realize you had, visitors."

Chloe just shrugged; she couldn't help but wonder how this would turn out. It was certainly going to be interesting.

David narrowed his eyes, wary and suspicious.  
"And you are…?" He queried.

Smiling she nodded. "Oh that's right, sorry, we haven't formally met. I'm Lisa Cameron, Max's cousin."

"I see..." David trailed off.

Lisa just shrugged. "I've been here a while now. Was coming to visit Max when I heard about what happened, so I've been sticking around, doing what I can to help out."

She nodded to Chloe who smiled lightly; but said nothing. David seemed to relax slightly, hearing this, meanwhile Joyce smiled.

"Well, it's good to see you again, Lisa." She said. "Time has certainly flown...and changed things."

Grinning Lisa replied. "It has indeed Joyce. It's wonderful to see you again by the way."

Joyce just nodded; she knew Lisa well enough and still remembered what she had been like ten years ago.

' _She truly has changed it seems...for the better, that's a relief.'_ Joyce noted to herself.

Still smiling Lisa thought for a moment and then her eyes lit up.

"Wait a minute, that's it..." She said. "Chloe, I've just had an idea...um, Max might have already suggested it; but...when you get outta here, after you've had a chance to settle in back home."

Chloe nodded, confirming Lisa's thoughts as she finished for her. "We all go out to the Two Whales to celebrate, sounds like fun."

Lisa beamed delighted; soon they had lapsed into simple conversation, about how things were changing around Arcadia Bay, for the better it seemed.

Lisa however was not truly paying attention; her mind was on what she had just accomplished, as well as her other accomplishments since she'd arrived at Arcadia Bay.

' _Honestly, it's so easy...you can manipulate_ anyone _just by telling them what they wanna hear, just give them the right answers.'_ She reflected. _'Of course, that's easy for me, thanks to all my little...tricks.'_

She grinned, yes, her little tricks which had served her well thus far. She was certain they would work perfectly to her advantage when the time came.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 13

**Life is Strange: A Family's Secret**

Chapter 13 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed, she seems to have her...ways.  
Boris Yeltsin: She certainly is not; yet is seems so...easy for her to do so.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks and yeah, well, do remember that Chloe is still in quite a vulnerable state.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Max lay back on her bed, staring at the ceiling of her dorm room, wondering about things that had been happening lately.

' _Everything seems to have finally got back into place...'_ She thought. _'Along with a few surprises...Nathan and Jefferson have been sentenced, Nathan's mental issues being taken into account.'_

She smiled lightly at that; Jefferson had not only carried out those heinous crimes but also manipulated Nathan, taking advantage of his mental issues. As a result he was jailed, high security. Nathan had been placed in a secure mental facility; where he had an actual chance at recovery.

Max smiled lightly at that. _'He can better...Victoria's doing better too, although she's still, partying and...well. Oh and then there's Taylor and Courtney.'_

The two girls had recently come out, revealing not only their sexuality, but also the fact they were already dating. Sitting up Max continued to reflect; Chloe was due to be released from the hospital soon, she and Warren would be going to the drive-in that weekend where she planned to reveal her feelings to him. Kate was finally back to her usual cheerful self with no distractions or worries, especially now the truth was out.

Yet Max wondered. _'Why do I still feel so...disquiet.'_

She couldn't put her finger on it, but something still bothered her. She soon got a reminder however.

For at that moment, there was a knock at the door. Max was startled, not expecting anyone.

"Come in." She said, standing up.

The door opened and to Max's great surprise; Lisa walked in.

The girl grinned. "Hey there, Max."

Max stammered. "L-Lisa, I...what...why are you…?"

Lisa laughed. "Surprised, I'll bet. Didn't mean to drop in unannounced but um...we still don't have each other's number so..."

"Oh, yeah...sorry..." Max replied rubbing the back of her neck. "What brings you here anyway?"

"Just wanted to hang out with my cousin, that's all." Lisa replied.

Max nodded; she was still, secretly, suspicious of Lisa. But she supposed she could believe that wish was genuine.

' _And even if it's not, even if she is up to something...this way I can keep an eye on her.'_ She reflected.

While she felt somewhat ashamed for thinking like that, she did her best not to dwell on it and together she and Lisa headed out of the dorms. It was while showing Lisa around Blackwell that a second surprise struck.

"Max!"

She turned, startled, for she had not expected to hear that voice; one that brought a warm smile to her face, in spite of the surprise. Approaching were two adults, a tall man with brown hair and a beard, as well as the same eyes as Max and a woman with long dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Max couldn't help herself, the moment they reached her, she hugged them both.

"Mom, dad...what, what are you doing here?" She gasped.

Both laughed and Ryan answered. "We heard about Chloe and came as soon as we could."

Vanessa then added. "We heard things were...a lot better, but still...it was more than worth the trip to see you again."

Blushing lightly Max smiled at that as they parted. It was then the Caulfields saw Lisa.

"Hi Aunt Vanessa, Uncle Ryan." She greeted them with an easy smile.

Both were surprised, Vanessa most of all. "Lisa...wow, we've not seen you in years..."

"How are you doing, when did you get here?" Ryan queried.

Lisa grinned. "I'm great, yeah, it's been pretty busy. But I managed to get here. Came to see Max and when I heard what happened, well, I couldn't just leave. I got here roughly a day I think, after it all happened."

The two adults smiled and Max noticed something which caught her off guard. While once more noticing that Lisa seemed to always give the right answers and win everyone's trust. Especially as despite the past, her parents seemed quite happy to see her.

' _But then, why does mom look so...anxious, when she looked from Lisa to me...'_ She wondered. _'Lisa's nervous habits are back, did mom notice them too…?'_

Max couldn't put her finger on it, but she was sure those habits were important. Yet what surprised her was the concern her mother was showing, as if she knew more than she was telling.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 14

**Life is Strange: A Family's Secret**

Chapter 14 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, oh yeah.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah well, she knows Lisa remember, being the girl's aunt after all.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Max smiled lightly to herself as she made her way to Chloe's hospital room. She knew her parents had visited Chloe just the previous day and was wondering how things had gone. Entering the room she spotted Chloe sitting in the chair by the bed again, sketching to occupy her mind once more. When she looked up she smiled widely, certainly a lot more cheerful than she had been the whole time she was in the hospital.

"Yo, Max." She greeted, raising an eyebrow. "Just you this time, the way you described things Lisa ambushed you every time you arrived?"

Max laughed as she sat down. "Yeah, I noticed, but...she wasn't there this time. Shame really, I was getting used to having her around again."

Chloe nodded. "I suppose, yeah."

They sat briefly silent before Max tried to look at what Chloe was sketching. But Chloe quickly pulled it out of view.

"Ah, no peeking, I'll show you when I'm done." She said quickly.

Max laughed. "Alright, alright, I was just curious. So, um...how are you…?"

"I'm actually doing pretty good." Chloe remarked happily. "I just heard the good news, I don't know if anyone else knows yet...but, yeah...I'm getting out of here tomorrow."

Max gasped and then grinned. "Chloe, that's...oh that's amazing, I can't wait for you get out of here."

"Yeah well, after everything you've told me about your little...tricks." Chloe shook her head. "You've had one crazy time; so I'll go easy on you when I get out, for about a week maybe."

Max laughed again but nodded; she'd believe that when she saw it. She also couldn't help but smile softly at Chloe's finished bittersweet sketch. One of herself, Max, Warren and Rachel, what could have been.

* * *

Warren sat on a bench outside the dorms at Blackwell, reading his science textbook, brushing up on some last minute research before class. As he did so, he reflected on the happy news he had heard via text from Max, Chloe would be getting out of the hospital tomorrow.

' _Max should be a lot happier now; I just...we're still going to the movies, but now she's likely going to enjoy it even more.'_ He thought. _'It's one less worry for her; I wonder, should I...Should I really tell her the truth, about how I feel about her? I mean, does she even feel the same way?'_

He was still fretting when he heard the voice calling his name.

"Hey, Warren..."

He turned and smiled lightly. "Oh, hi Lisa."

Max's cousin grinned at him as she sat down.

"So um…?" He began.

Lisa laughed lightly. "Take it easy. I just wanted to know if you were alright. You looked rather...frantic there."

Warren felt his face burn, he was sure he was blushing.

' _Should I tell her, I mean, she is Max's cousin.'_ He thought before deciding he needed to get things off his chest. "I just, I'm going to the movies with Max this Friday and, I want to um..."

"You have feelings for her, want to tell her, right?" Lisa guessed and when Warren nodded she laughed. "Oh relax, that's be...sweet, I'm sure Max will feel the same."

Warren bit his lip; unable to believe it, but nevertheless hopeful.

As she watched Warren's expression change to one of hope, Lisa almost gave things away.

But she controlled herself and merely thought. _'Perfect, this is the perfect way to use him...to get to Max.'_

Things were certainly shaping up nicely.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Chapter 15

**Life is Strange: A Family's Secret**

Chapter 15 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes, he sure is :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and no, she doesn't, not in that way anyway.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, things are getting pretty intense :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Settled into her hotel room, Lisa checked her laptop, smiling lightly as she made her final plans.

' _Okay, I have what I need so far...location...equipment...'_ She thought to herself. _'Of course thanks to all my efforts and tricks, I've been able to tell everyone around me what they wanted to hear. I've won their trust and that'll make this a lot easier for me...'_

She was putting the final touches to her plan. She had been determined to carry this out for a long time.

She shook her head. _'Honestly, Max, I can't believe you'd be so pathetic...that you'd act like some scared little girl...scared of your powers.'_

She knew all about Max's time powers and that was precisely why she had to carry out this plan.

She couldn't deny part of it however. _'God help me I'm jealous of her,_ _she's so...skilled with it, yet she squanders her gift out of unnecessary fear.'_

She knew all about that week, the week Max had discovered and used her powers so much; the things that had happened being erased by Max going back in time to undo everything and how she hadn't used her powers since then. She couldn't let that stand, she couldn't have her cousin be such a coward, especially considering how developed Max's powers were.

' _I need to sort this mess out. Scared of using her powers due to some stupid little tornado, who cares if it would've destroyed the town, Max's power and what she is capable of is far more important.'_ Lisa thought to herself. _'I'll soon show Max; open her eyes to the truth.'_

She grinned, her plan was set, now she just needed to put it into action.

* * *

Lying in her dorm room, Max was lost in thought. She was still thinking about Lisa and the things that bothered her about her cousin.

' _I don't get it, why am I still so on edge, Lisa has proved she's...she's...'_ Max began to think; but then paused. _'Wait a minute, let me think about this for a minute...She always says the right thing, but how could she...'_

She bit her lip, sitting up. Lisa couldn't possibly give the right answer every single time; unless she knew what was being said beforehand. But she had no possible way to do that; or so Max thought at first.

But then she thought deeper. _'_ _Wait, knowing what to say, those nervous habits, the fidgeting, the way she moves her hands, especially her right hand, the way she moves it...'_

A sudden worrying thought occurred to Max. She thought not about Lisa at this stage, but herself. She reminded herself harshly of her promise; but her memory was still good enough. She'd seen those hand movements before, she had done them herself.

Max gasped, leaping to her feet, eyes wide. _'No way, it...it's can't be, but...I don't see any other way. It has to be that. Lisa, Lisa is...she has...Lisa has the same powers as me.'_

It all fell into place now, Max couldn't see any other way. Lisa could also rewind time.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Chapter 16

**Life is Strange: A Family's Secret**

Chapter 16 of my Life is Strange story, now Lisa begins to put her plan into action.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes well, only issue with that is...why doesn't Vanessa (Lisa is Max's maternal cousin) seem to have it, since Lisa knows what happened before, with the original altered timeline, anyone else with said power would know and surely Vanessa would try to talk to Max in private about the various 'discrepancies' :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Oh yes indeed :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, read on and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

So it was Lisa prepared for the first step in her plan; this one required her to start somewhat earlier than the others. That was why she was out driving to her destination, after midnight. She pulled up outside the club, her target was inside, the first of four.

' _The very four people I need, to make Max see the truth. Might as well start with the one she'd least likely, act in favour of.'_ She thought to herself.

Getting out the car she went to the trunk and checked the contents, making sure she had everything she needed inside. She had parked around the corner, out of sight, nobody would suspect a thing.

She grinned. _'Okay, time for step one, then grab some quick sleep before I go after target number two. It's all been building to this, the calculated risks, the using my rewind power...everything.'_

Taking the item she needed from the trunk she closed it, she wouldn't need the rest until later. She moved past her car to the front door of the club and slipped inside.

Her thoughts continued as she scouted the place. _'Honestly, what's so special about Max, why did she get...so much of the power, all I can do is rewind just enough to try and correct any mistakes, if I catch them quickly enough...Yet she gets that and so much more.'_

Scowling Lisa forced herself to focus; the club was loud, there were so many people, she needed to hurry and find her target before it was too late.

To her relief her target wasn't as hard to spot as she thought. For as soon as she reached the club bar she spotted Victoria Chase. The girl was all dressed up for the club in a jean style mini skirt with buttons; a maroon button up cashmere sweater; fishnet stockings; a pair of bluish-grey heels and a gold watch.

"Hey, Victoria." She called, slipping into the stool beside the blonde. "Fancy meeting you here."

Victoria turned, bleary eyed and certainly buzzed, but not over the top. "Oh, hi Lisa, what brings you here?"

Lisa shrugged. "Just wanted a bit of fun...you alone?"

Victoria pouted. "Yeah, Taylor and Courtney ditched me, probably ran off somewhere to play tonsil hockey...Not that I begrudge them being in a relationship it's just..."

"You feel like the third wheel." Lisa surmised.

Victoria nodded and looked away. Lisa took her chance, no one was watched. She quickly slipped the sedative she had taken from her car into Victoria's drink and as she watched Victoria drank from the glass, now it was just a waiting game.

She didn't have to wait long and she fought to keep the grin off her face as she supported the stumbling Victoria out of the club, using excuses to ensure she left with Victoria alone. Reached her car, she moved around to the drunk, got it open and laid the now out cold Victoria on the ground.

She pulled out the ropes and roll of duct tape and got to work.

* * *

Smiling widely to herself as she finally left the hospital; the morning sun warming her face, Chloe felt relieved that she was finally out. She was deemed recovered enough to leave and was glad to finally change into normal clothes.

Said clothes were a pair of ripped greyish-blue jeans; a red "Raven" tank-top with the sides of her black bra visible through sleeves of tank-top; military style boots; black band wristbands; her usual black band bullet necklace and usual navy blue beanie.

' _Finally out, so...what first…?'_ She wondered.

She got her answer when she heard her name.

"Hey Chloe, over here?"

She turned and saw Lisa there, grinning.

"Oh, hi Lisa." She greeted. "What's up?"

Lisa just shrugged. "Heard you were getting out today; thought I'd come pick you up. We can call Max and then go celebrate at the Two Whales?"

"Sounds like fun." Chloe replied; her happiness building. "So, what are we waiting for…?"

Seeing Chloe look around Lisa laughed. "My car's over here."

She led Chloe to the hospital's side parking lot; Lisa's car was obvious, the only car currently in said parking lot at the moment. Unlocking it Lisa climbed in, Chloe did the same.

"So...ready to go?" Chloe wondered.

Laughing Lisa replied. "Easy, just a minute, um…was gonna play some music, but can't find the CD. Check your door would you, I'll do this one."

Chloe did so, rummaging around, but couldn't see any CD. She turned to Lisa.

"No, don't see any-MRUGH!?" She began, only to be cut off.

Her eyes widened in horror as Lisa grabbed and pinned her arms before she could flail, clamping a strong smelling cloth over Chloe's mouth and nose.

Lisa grinned as she took in the sight; Chloe's wide, horrified, eyes, her futile struggles, trying to free her hands, the lack of room to kick her legs, the muffled yells.

"Just breathe it in Chloe." She taunted. "Struggling won't help you."

"FRGG YYY!" Chloe yelled.

But it was too late, already her eyelids fluttered and soon she was limp, out cold. Laughing Lisa got to work, moving Chloe to the back of her car; she opened the trunk to retrieve the ropes and duct tape again.

"MMMMM MMMMMMMM! The bound and gagged Victoria screamed from her position in the trunk.

Lisa laughed. "Shut it Vic, you've got company."

Victoria struggled and screamed but it was useless. Soon Chloe was the same, wrists bound behind her back, ankles and thighs secured together, arms pinned to her torso with ropes situated above and below her breasts; finally, several stripes of duct tape covering her mouth.

Satisfied Lisa lifted Chloe and shoved her into the trunk, on top of the frantic, protesting Victoria and then closed the trunk again, cutting off the gagged complaints. She got back into her car, started it up and drove away.

' _Alright, halfway there.'_ She thought. _'You'll soon see Max, once I'm done, you'll have to do what I say, I already have two of the people I need to accomplish this and next...is your little boy toy.'_

With a dark smirk on her face, Lisa drove on, heading for Blackwell.

* * *

End of chapter, Lisa's plan begins, read and review please.


	18. Chapter 17

**Life is Strange: A Family's Secret**

Chapter 17 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Possible, but that would depend on Lisa's parents then :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed, oh, she never was, it was her plan from day one.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks and yeah, it's not looking good for them.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Lisa grinned her to herself as she got out of her car. Things were already working in her favour. She had to act quickly though, it wouldn't be much longer before the disappearances were noticed. She needed time to set up for the last stage of the first part of her plan. Which naturally involved setting up all three of her victims. She needed to get her third victim though. She had parked just out of sight, she knew exactly where her next victim would be, so she could head there right away. She just needed to grab the chloroform.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Victoria screamed.

Chloe was awake too, and also screaming. "MMMM MMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMM!"

"Oh pipe down." Lisa taunted. "I'm busy, I'll have time to play with you later, now, excuse me."

With that she grabbed her necessary equipment and slammed the trunk shut again, silencing the desperately struggling Chloe and Victoria as their futile struggles continued. Making her way around from where she had parked, she made her way to the dorms courtyard and soon spotted Warren. He stood out right away due to his clothing, a pair of dark blue jeans, black tennis shoes and a red long sleeve undershirt.

But what stood out the most was his T-shirt, a blue one with a science pun on it, reading 'Ah! The element of surprise'.

Lisa rolled her eyes. _'So lame, and Max has feelings for this nerd? Urgh...well, she's pretty pathetic too, maybe something can be made of him, his looks certainly don't hurt.'_

She pushed the thoughts away however, time to put her next step into action.

Warren sighed as he sat on the bench, waiting for any news, checking his phone. He was jolted from his thoughts however by the sudden arrival of Lisa.

"Warren!" She called out, sounding panicked. "Quick, we need to...Max is..."

Warren got up to his feet quickly. "Whoa, whoa, wait, what's going on, what about Max?"

Lisa looked shaken and was talking quickly. "It's Max, she's, she's in trouble, I...I don't know what happened, but she's...She's out cold."

"What!?" He gasped.

"She's in my car, I got her there, was gonna take her to hospital. But then I saw you and..." She explained.

Warren shook his head, his panic building. "Where is your car?"

Lisa gestured and they both quickly hurried towards it. As they reached the car, out of sight of everyone else, Lisa smirked darkly.

"Max..." Warren began before suddenly his eyes widened. "Wh-MURHG!?"

His mouth was suddenly covered with a strong smelling cloth, his arms pinned and he was shoved against Lisa's car.

"MMMM MMMMMMM!" Warren screamed, shocked by this, but then he found himself getting groggy.

Lisa laughed. "Sleep tight, Warren."

With that he soon passed out and Lisa set him on the ground, ready to begin and soon had him tied up and gagged too, shoved into the back seat, time to take her current captives to her hideout and begin the last step of part one of her plan.

* * *

Kate bit her lip, looking around, she was confused. She was supposed to meet Max for them to go looking for some possible locations to work on their photography assignments for class, for the new teacher. She had dressed casually for it to, a pair of simple black leggings, a grey casual sweater and grey slip-on shoes.

She pondered. _'What is wrong, Max is never late and if she is, she usually texts...has something happened.'_

She continued to worry until suddenly she spotted someone family approaching.

"Oh, hi Lisa." She greeted the girl cheerfully.

Lisa smiled. "Hi Kate, what's up?"

Kate sighed. "Max was supposed to meet me, but...she's called and she's not, not shown up yet either..."

"Oh, that's...um, wow..." Lisa muttered. "Well um, she might have lost track, Chloe is getting out of hospital today."

Kate smiled too, recalling that. "I forgot about that. Maybe, we were supposed to be going to check some places for our photography class."

"Oh, that's...you know, I have an idea. I know you said you were waiting for Max, but I'm sure she won't mind. I'll show you this place, you can work with it and maybe, maybe show Max later?" Lisa suggested.

Kate thought for a moment but then shrugged and agreed, she was sure it couldn't hurt. So they headed to Lisa's car and soon were driving off.

As they drove Lisa spoke. "It may not look like much from the outside, but inside is actually...pretty good."

Kate nodded happily and settled in as they drove to this location.

Kate had to admit; Lisa was right, it looked like a strange place, a deserted warehouse like area. But she withheld judgement for now, determined to see the inside as Lisa suggested. As they walked inside Kate continued to look around but then froze.

"Wait, do you hear that?" She asked.

Lisa turned to her, confused. "Huh, what?"

Kate shook her head. "I heard something."

Lisa shrugged but Kate was certain; she could hear it now and followed it, it sounded like voices, muffled voices.

' _What is going on here, that isn't normal sounds, what...'_ Kate wondered.

She was getting a strange feeling of foreboding. That foreboding feeling soon turned into horror as she entered the room she could hear the noises coming from.

"Oh my…!" Kate gasped.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" The three captives screamed in horror and dismay.

For there, before her very eyes, were Victoria, Kate and Warren, all tied tightly to chairs with ropes, their mouths covered with duct tape. Victoria was blushing furiously as the way they were all tied meant their legs were spread, Victoria's skirt had hiked up and as such, her maroon lace thong was exposed.

"You guys, just-MRUGH!?" Kate began but was silenced.

Her eyes widened as she was grabbed from behind and subjected to a strong smelling cloth.

"Enjoy the chloroform Kate." She heard Lisa's voice drawl.

Soon Kate was out cold too and Lisa laughed. The other captives could only watch in dismay as Kate was soon tied to a chair and gagged too. Lisa laughed, once Kate was awake, it would be time to begin the next part of her plan.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Chapter 18

**Life is Strange: A Family's Secret**

Chapter 18 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Well we can only wait and see and, not quite.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, let's just wait and see what happens, it's clear Lisa has something big planned after all.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Yes, indeed she does and well, we can only wait and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Max looked at her phone again, looking around worriedly.

' _Okay, what is going on here, this isn't...I was supposed to meet Chloe once she got out of the hospital.'_ She thought to herself.

But despite those thoughts, things weren't exactly working out as Max expected or planned. Chloe was nowhere to be seen and what was more, she checked her phone once again.

She grimaced. _'Not one text or call either...urgh and look at the time, I'm supposed to be...'_

She shook her head, still feeling worried and decided she had no other choice and so began to hurry back to Blackwell to meet with Kate and hopefully meet Warren too.

' _Who knows, maybe...hopefully...'_ Max found herself thinking. _'Hopefully Chloe will eventually text me and then I'll find out where she is.'_

She clung onto that hope, for she couldn't figure out any other way for things to resolve themselves. She didn't believe anything else could've happened. Yet at the same time, she was still uneasy. She really needed to talk to the only two people who knew about her powers after all. She still needed to inform them both that Lisa had the same powers. She needed to tell Chloe and Warren about this, then she could think about what they could possibly do to figure out why she was using said powers.

But arriving at Blackwell, things did not improve for her. She arrived at the dorms courtyard, the place she'd arranged to meet with Kate and where she knew Warren practically always hung out at this time. Only to find neither of them were present.

' _This isn't right, what's going on, they should...'_ She began to worry.

"Max."

She turned, startled, standing there, looking just as worried as she felt, was Courtney.

"Courtney?"

The black haired girl looked around worriedly. "Have you seen Victoria? We, Taylor and I were out with her last night and we lost her. We've not seen her since and she's not picking up her phone."

Max froze eyes wide; she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So, have you…?" Courtney began.

Max shook her head. "No, I've not, but...she's not the only one. I've been trying to contact my friend Chloe all day and, I've not seen or heard from her...Now I come back here and, Warren and Kate aren't here."

"What, that's...are you sure that they…?"

"We're supposed to meet here around this time, they're never late." Max explained. "That's...so that's four people missing?"

Courtney bit her lip, looking around worriedly. "God, Max, what are you saying?"

Max shook her head. "Nothing, nothing, I just thought it sounded strange, given how both Chloe and Victoria seemed to have vanished and, Warren and Kate aren't here...we don't know for sure if they…"

"Max!"

She looked up and Courtney also turned, looking worried. Max had a nasty feeling things were about to get more serious. For approaching her, looking frantic, was David.

* * *

Max shook her head, now growing more and more worried.

"Max, are you sure…?" David asked.

She tried to calm her own breathing. "I...yes, I've seen or heard from Chloe since yesterday and now, with what Courtney told me, Victoria's been missing since last night and...I'm starting to really think Kate and Warren are missing too, I tried to call them, text them, no answer."

David wasn't alone in questioning her either. Joyce was present too, so too were Max's own parents.

"What could've happened and why would the four of them disappear around the same time?" Joyce began worriedly. "You don't think it's...connected do you?"

Ryan shook his head. "I don't think that's a conclusion we should jump to just yet, Joyce...we need more information."

David sighed. "It's still not something we can discount however."

Joyce looked worriedly. Max couldn't blame her, she too felt very worried now, wondering what had become of the four of them. Not only that, but the expression on her mother's face, as she was thinking the same thing Max herself was. She didn't know why, but she had a nasty feeling that Lisa was mixed up in this somehow.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Chapter 19

**Life is Strange: A Family's Secret**

Chapter 19 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah well, not quite yet.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks and yeah, it sure is and things are only going to get worse. Hope to hear from you soon BTW.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Lisa smirked as she entered the room holding all her captives again. She grinned at them as all but Kate struggled and yelled at her through their gags, Kate whimpered through hers, yet seemed to realize struggling was futile anyway.

"Honestly, you three should follow Kate." Lisa remarked with a smirk. "She knows that struggling just wastes energy, you're not getting out of this."

They all began firing insults at her through their gags, while Kate groaned and tried to say something, but Lisa just laughed and rolled her eyes.

She carefully approached. "So...your disappearances have been noticed, I'll be...calling Max soon to begin the next step."

"MMMMMMMMMM!" All four of them shrieked.

Lisa laughed. "Ah, thought that would get your attention. Yes, Max is coming here, your last chance, of getting out of this alive. If Max does what I want her to do that is."

They all stared at her in horror and shock and Lisa continued to smirk, darkly. She began to pace around the four chairs, making the captives squirm and out of all of them, Chloe was the one doing her utmost to try and keep Lisa in her line of sight.

"But, before I do that...I wanna have a little fun...I wonder, what should I do..." She explained, pausing several times, deliberately to taunt them.

She then smirked and suddenly pulled a knife out of her jeans.

All captives froze once they saw the knife in Lisa's hand as she approached.

"Well, let's have a little fun...maybe..."

She grinned and immediately panic set in as Lisa approached Kate with the knife.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Kate screamed. "MMMMMMMMMMM!"

Lisa held the knife to Kate's throat and then laughed and slowly began to trail the flat of the blade along Kate's neck, up her face, across her cheek. Kate squirmed, tears building in her eyes, letting out muffled squeals. But Lisa just laughed and finally stopped.

"Aww, that fear of yours, is so sweet...But I have something else in mind...for you two." Lisa remarked, before turning her gaze to Victoria and Chloe.

Both froze, eyes wide, wondering what sort of sick and twisted plan Lisa was trying to unleash upon them all.

"FGGR YGG BTTHH!" Chloe yelled, breaking the silence.

Lisa just laughed and walked over to a nearby workbench where she set down the knife and picked up Chloe's cigarettes and lighter, she took one out, lit it and then made her way back to her captives.

She grinned evilly at Chloe. "Thank you for volunteering to go first, Chloe."

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Lisa just laughed at Chloe's outburst and got to work, starting with her and then Victoria, burning them with the cigarettes, restoring to a second and even a third as the others ran down.

She had set everything away, picking the knife up again. She smirked as she listened to her captives, their muffled shrieks and cries had died to whimpers, even Chloe had given up struggling. Her torture of Chloe and Victoria was quite enjoyable, seeing their reactions as she burned them with the cigarettes.

"Well now, that's three out of four...Oh yes." She remarked, seeing her words had a reaction. "I've got something special for you Warren."

Warren tried to struggle in his chair, eyes wide with fear. "MMMMMM!?"

Lisa laughed as she began to torment him with the knife, in a similar manner to Kate.

"Trust me, this is just the start, oh I know all about your little crush on Max." Lisa taunted; making Warren panic. "Oh and I know she is the same. But...you, you're seriously in love with my pathetic cousin."

Warren was staring at her wide-eyed, horrified. Yet he couldn't help but note what Lisa said, about Max feeling the same as him.

He glared at her calling Max pathetic however. "MMMMMM!"

"Oh please, you have no idea how pathetic she is. Seriously, Max doesn't deserve you...you need someone with REAL power..." She drawled.

That caught Warren and Chloe's attention; Lisa knew about Max's powers. That when Warren began to struggle and yell into the tape; for at that moment, Lisa had slid her hand down the front of his jeans. She laughed, keeping him from struggling _too much_ with the knife, all while groping him. He was very uncomfortable and scared; Lisa just laughed, glad that he couldn't help himself. Warren moaned as his jeans tightened.

"Nice, guess you do have some blood flowing down there." She teased.

With that she let him go and went and picked up Warren's phone, ready to call Max.

* * *

Max paced nervously in her dorm room, absently smoothing down her denim jeans and pink Jane Doe T-shirt, her trademark grey hoodie lay on her bed. Sitting down and fidgeting with her colourful wristbands, looking down at her black converse. She was still fretting over what was happening to the missing people, to Warren, Kate, Chloe and Victoria. Suddenly at that moment, her phone rang. She quickly picked it up and froze when she saw the contact.

"Warren?" She breathed. _'Wait, he's been captured, so how could he...unless he's escaped, or being forced to call me, or even...it could even be the kidnapper...but then, why call me...'_

She was afraid, unsure what to do.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	21. Chapter 20

**Life is Strange: A Family's Secret**

Chapter 20 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Ah no, she's is part of Max's family, but I do see your point :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks and oh yeah, things are getting intense now.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Finally, Max couldn't take it anymore. She answered the phone, dreading what she was going to hear on the other side.

"Warren?"

The voice that answered was not what she expected. "No Max, it's not him."

She froze. "Lisa, what are you…?"

"Oh come, you're not that stupid." Lisa snapped. "I'm sure you've worked it all out, I'm sure you've worked out the truth about me by now anyway...it took you long enough."

Max hissed. "Yes, you're...like me."

Lisa laughed. "Oh very good; so surely you know why I'm talking to you on Warren's phone."

Max went quiet, she didn't want to believe it; it couldn't be. But then she realized, everything that had happened since Lisa's arrival, she had carefully manipulated it all. She gave the right answers, rewinding when she failed in order to try again. She'd never changed since all those years ago; she was still focused on her own grievances and clearly had some personal motive for this.

For now Max couldn't deny it. "It was _you_! You kidnapped Warren..."

She laughed. "And Chloe, Kate and Victoria..."

Max froze, shocked at this blatant admission. Then Lisa spoke, her voice much darker.

"Now listen and listen good Max." She snarled. "Unless you never want to see them again, you'll do exactly what I tell you."

Max tensed at that; she could tell she was serious. "Lisa..."

But her cousin wasn't one to listen to reason.

Max had no choice but to listen while Lisa began her demands.

"Now, I will give you the location, you will come here immediately and _alone_." Lisa began. "I mean it, alone; no police or anyone else, don't even tell anyone where you are going. If you do, I'll know and I'll kill them, all of them."

Max shook her head, already writing down on a post-it note, an idea was forming in her head.

"Lisa, please, this isn't..." She began.

But Lisa cut her off. "You will come Max; their lives are in your hands. You don't even know what this is about yet, but you will."

With that she gave Max the address of the location she was at, along with a full description of the place. With one final warning Lisa hung up and Max quickly finished the note and attached it to her phone, setting the phone down on her desk. Max took a deep breath, she had to hurry, it was the last chance.

If what she knew about Lisa so far was true, she was not only serious about her threats, she would undo everything that Max had tried to fix, she could just as easily bring down a tornado on Arcadia Bay, or even anywhere else and kill untold numbers. She had to act quickly to stop her. So, she left the her dorm room and, taking great care not to let anyone see her and distract her, she began hurrying to the location.

* * *

Arriving at the hideout, some sort of old abandoned warehouse; Max looked around worriedly; there was only one vehicle, no doubt Lisa's.

' _I...I have to be careful, she's, Lisa's clearly gone crazy, I just don't understand why she is doing this.'_ Max wondered worriedly. _'I need to...I need to hurry, if she's hurt any of them, oh God...'_

Her worries mounting, Max began to make her way towards the door she could see. Trying hard to hide her fear, she reached out and opened the door carefully. She stepped inside and looked around, the place was largely empty, but Max knew this was the place, it had to be.

The main reason was simple. _'She_ wants _me here, she is after me for some reason...They're here I know that, but where…?'_

Max began to move further into the warehouse before suddenly tensing, due to the knife at her throat.

"Good, about time you got here Max." Lisa growled. "Now...no sudden moves."

Max bit her lip. "Lisa, why…?"

To her surprise, Lisa's voice changed, less angry and dark. "All in good time Maxine. Now, this way."

With that Lisa led her towards another door, which seemed to lead to some sort of office room. Lisa opened the door and entered, leaving Max with no other choice. She followed her and entered the room, freezing the moment she did so, seeing the horrific sight before her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. Chapter 21

**Life is Strange: A Family's Secret**

Chapter 21 of my Life is Strange story, the climax, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Funny you should say that, wait till you see this chapter :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed, here we go.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story. Just a heads up, as this is where the big reveals are made, expect quite a bit in exposition here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Max stood frozen, staring in horror at the four captives, bound and gagged before her. Victoria and Chloe had been burned, clearly tortured, Victoria was also blushing, no doubt due to Max now seeing up her skirt, her thong in full view.

Max averted her eyes, looking at the others, Kate looked scared but otherwise unhurt. Warren looked uncomfortable and soon she saw why. For Lisa chose that moment to begin stroking Warren's body, even moving her hand down to the front of his jeans, mere inches away from somewhere her hand had no business being.

' _She's...urgh...' Max_ thought, her anger spiking.

But she was kept at bay, mainly as Lisa had her knife still in hand, and held against Warren's face.

"So good of you to join us at last, Maxine." Lisa was saying. "I knew if I set up the right bait you wouldn't resist playing the hero."

Max shook her head. "Lisa, what's all this about, why are you doing this? Just let them go, I don't why you…?"

Lisa sighed. "Stop pretending to be stupid Maxine, you're not...You know what this is about."

Max bowed her head. "Yeah, I do...my, my powers."

She didn't dare look at any of the others, Warren and Chloe knew, but the others didn't and likely would just get confused. But she had more important things to focus on just now.

Lisa grinned widely.

"Yes Maxine, your powers, your...incredible powers at time manipulation." She explained.

Max shook her head. "Not that incredible, you can do it to."

Lisa laughed at that and shook her head. "You worked it out, well done...yes, you could say it...runs in the family."

Max froze at that and Lisa nodded.

"Yes Maxine, we're not the only ones. The...maternal side of your family has had this ability for, generations."

Max shook her head. "That's not, how is that even possible, mom, she's not..."

"Oh don't get me started on Aunt Vanessa." Lisa snarled. "Bad enough you're better than me..."

"What?"

Lisa gave a look of fake surprise. "Oh, you didn't realize, your powers and so much more...and so much more developed, than _any_ of us. I know what happened that week Maxine, that you erased from the timeline. Everything you accomplished, gone..."

Max's head was spinning. "Wait so, you're saying...all the stuff I could do, with the pictures, the rewind, the...that moment I froze everything, that's..."

"You're the first and so far only one in our family, to have done _all_ of that. Everybody else can only do one of those things..." Lisa replied.

There was no mistaking the bitterness in her tone now.

Max shook her head, realizing the truth at last.

"So that's what this is about, you're jealous, just because I have more...developed powers, than you?" She spat.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "I can only rewind for a few seconds. But that's only part of it. I'm bitterly disappointed in you Maxine. You could've had everything, embraced your powers that week...Instead you went back and erased it and have not even dared use them since?"

Max froze and then shook her head. "If you know about that week, you know why...the, tornado..."

"Who cares about some damn tornado!" Lisa cried. "You ruined everything for yourself, you're a coward!"

As she said that she suddenly used the knife. Max cried out as Warren screamed against his gag, the knife cutting the left side of his face. Lisa had come out from behind him and stepped closer to Max.

"Wanna fix that?" She taunted. "Rewind Maxine."

But Max didn't rewind; she didn't know what made her do it, but instead, she began to advance on Lisa. Seeing this Lisa rapidly lifted her hand, Max tensed, but then it happened. Now that she was aware of Lisa's powers it seemed, she could see them occurring.

Just as when she used her rewind, everything went hazy and things moved backwards. But there were two problems. Firstly, it did indeed only last a few seconds, not enough to heal Warren.

Secondly, it seemed thanks to her more developed powers _and_ awareness of what she faced protected Max. She was not affected in the slightest. Narrowing her eyes she advanced again, Lisa panicked, tried to rewind again, to no avail.

Suddenly realizing she no longer had the advantage, Lisa reacted. With a harsh cry she ducked back and shoved Victoria forwards. Max had to leap back to avoid being hit by the chair which broke.

Victoria was still tied up and gagged however. But before she or Max could move, Lisa was there and Max was forced to freeze again. The reason being that she had Victoria by the hair, and was holding the knife to Victoria's throat.

"One step and I kill her. I should anyway, she's an ungrateful bitch." Lisa snarled. "But poor bleeding heart Maxine would save her anyway, wouldn't she...The only way to do that though, is to rewind."

Max froze, she was trapped, there was no way she could save Victoria without using her powers, yet doing so, altering a person's fate again, she'd learned her lesson last time.

"Lisa you..." Max choked out, but paused.

The reason she paused was it soon became clear why Chloe never gave up struggling. Behind Lisa's back, Chloe winked at Max and lifted her hands, showing them to be free. Max now realized she had a way, she just needed to stall Lisa enough for Chloe to finish freeing herself.

"Going to beg for mercy Maxine." Lisa teased. "You know there's only one way out of this."

Max shook her head. "I don't understand Lisa; this is a family thing, but mom isn't...and do they even know you're..."

She knew from the look on Lisa's face she'd hit the right mark.

Lisa had a triumphant smirk on her face.

"I suppose you do deserve to know the truth." She said. "No, they don't know. I'm actually acting behind their backs, trying to do you a favour Maxine, see you embrace your powers and use them to the fullest. The rest of the family is weak, all following some lame rule about using our powers responsibly..."

"I don't see how..."

"We were given these gifts, we should use them, they're ours to do with as we please." Lisa burst out. "Who cares about consequences."

Max shook her head. "That tornado could have claimed countless lives, I..."

"Again, who cares, they would've died because they were weak." Lisa snapped.

Max grimaced, she still needed more time.

"What about my mother."

"Ah yes, aunt Vanessa." Lisa replied. "After so many generations of our gifted family, Aunt Vanessa was born...so disappointingly normal, yet the family acted as if she was so great. All because she was 'free from the burden of responsibility'. Then she had to go and marry that, Caulfield."

Max narrowed her eyes at that but said nothing. Just a little longer.

Lisa shrugged.

"Thought it would make things worse, I did...But then you were born Maxine, another one so 'normal'...Until that week." Lisa explained. "Now you're the greatest of all of us...if you'd just embrace your powers."

Max shook her head slowly, looking at Victoria. "Sorry Lisa, but the answer is no. The family is right, we have to be responsible for our actions."

"Then this bitch, dies." Lisa snarled.

"One more thing." Max burst out; before saying firmly. "It's Max, never Maxine."

That was when Chloe and Warren, both of whom were free, along with Kate, struck. Lisa cried out as the knife was knocked out of her hands and she was knocked out cold.

Kate immediately got to work freeing Victoria while Max and Chloe began swiftly restraining Lisa. It was clear to Max that Lisa's powers were certainly too weak, she'd not be able to cause any real trouble now.

"Max, what the fuck?" Victoria gasped once free. "You were gambling with my life, waiting for them to get free and, and...Don't scare me like that again."

Max just smiled. "Sorry Victoria, but the main thing is, you are safe now, we're all safe and...ah, just as I planned."

Max explained about the clues she had left behind after Lisa's phone call as they heard the approaching sirens of the police.

The nightmare was over at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	23. Chapter 22

**Life is Strange: A Family's Secret**

Chapter 22 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, thanks, glad you liked her :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah, it was sweet :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it was all pretty hard on them, but they made it through :) Cool, can't wait :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Max bit her lip as she waited nervously for news. She was at the hospital again, After Lisa was arrested and taken away, charged with kidnapping, although Max was worried if she could truly be contained by the police.

' _Must be pretty hard for Chloe, having just got out, to end up back in again.'_ Max reflected.

Chloe and Victoria were being checked over for their injuries, as was Warren. Being uninjured Kate was nevertheless seeing a councillor to try and help her recover from the mental trauma she endured. Max had refused any such offers herself, insisting she was fine and she just wanted to know her friends were safe.

"Max."

She turned and was relieved to see her parents hurrying towards her. They immediately all embraced and Max felt calmer than she had ever since this whole incident started.

Ryan shook his head. "Max, we were so worried about you. You just disappeared, you..."

Max bit her lip. "I know dad, I'm sorry, I just...I couldn't take any risks or Lisa would've killed them all. I had to do it."

They parted and Max could see her parents, while still being worried, were both smiling and looked proud.

"That was a grave risk Max, but you did it, you saved your friends." Vanessa said.

Ryan nodded in agreement.

Max smiled at that, glad that things were certainly getting better. It was then Joyce and David arrived and Ryan went to talk to them, to reassure them. Max nodded with a small smile to them, trying to offer her own reassurances. There was something she needed to talk about however.

"Mom, can we talk in private for a moment?" She asked.

Vanessa looked a little surprised but nodded. "Sure."

They moved away until they were alone and sat down.

"So, what is it?"

Max sighed. "Lisa told me...the family history, the...time powers."

Vanessa stiffened. "Oh Max, I just...I'm sorry. But you were born normal, like I was, I couldn't say anything."

"I know, I wouldn't have believed it." Max confirmed. "But...I just wondered, would any of the family try to help Lisa, I mean with powers..."

Vanessa shook her head. "Lisa was always the black sheep of the family. In fact, my family are using their...connections to ensure that Lisa is transferred into their custody, they'll be able to keep her under...close watch and prevent her from causing any further trouble."

"I hope so." Max replied.

They remained quiet for a minute; before Max sighed and spoke again.

"Mom, I...I think you should know the truth, about me...my powers..." She said.

With that she began to tell her mother about what happened as best she could.

As she finished Vanessa stared at Max in amazement.

"Max, this is...and Lisa knew about this...of course she'd try and recruit you into her crazy little scheme." Vanessa said at last. "I'm so proud of you for standing against her Max, so glad you've shown such great responsibility for your powers..."

Max bowed her head. "Will I have to go and live with your family, to..."

"No...Everything you've shown so far...I already got a call from my father. He thinks you've shown such remarkable capabilities for one who is...technically self-taught. He sees no need, so long as you continue to exercise restraint." Vanessa replied cheerfully.

Max felt a little better at that. "I see...thank you. I...I've already decided and I've kept my promise, not to use my powers again."

Vanessa however looked horrified by that.

"What, Max, no, that's...Max, if you don't use your powers at all, the pressure will build and build inside you until you lose control." Vanessa explained. "Listen, there are small things you can use your powers for...like, like Lisa had been doing."

Max bit her lip. "Small conversations, telling people what they...want to hear?"

Vanessa smiled. "In your case, I'm sure it'd be more, what they _need_ to hear. But small uses like that; things which don't drastically change time and destiny...They are safe actions and allow you to use your powers a little, to prevent such a build up."

Max smiled wider at that; relieved and full of amazement. She took everything her mother said in, deciding to at least follow her advice. It looked like things were getting better.

However then the news arrived that all those Max had rescued were fully recovered. Max bit her lip, she still had some talking to do with them all, especially Warren.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	24. Chapter 23

**Life is Strange: A Family's Secret**

Chapter 23 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it and yeah, things are looking good :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: It was indeed :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

After her talk with her mother, now feeling much calmer and more assured about her powers and the future, Max took it upon herself to meet with her friends. To speak with them and ensure they were okay, especially as she'd just received word that they'd been cleared and would be being released soon. Knowing that Joyce was likely to try and get Chloe home as soon as possible, Max went to see her first. She spotted Chloe approaching the main lobby of the hospital and hurried to meet with her.

"Hey Chloe." She greeted her friend breathlessly.

Chloe turned to her and grinned. "Hey; holy shit what was that like huh?"

Max sighed but nodded. "Yeah, I still can't believe Lisa was that crazy, and...the things she said."

"We need to talk about that Max, but later okay." Chloe replied. "Mom's waiting to drag me home and put me under house arrest and I can't say I blame her. Get shot, get out the hospital, get kidnapped and tortured, back in the hospital. Maybe I should rent a bed here."

Max laughed softly but was relieved Chloe was recovering well and both were reassured that everything was alright now.

Later she met with Kate and Victoria who had just arrived, likely by pure chance having all just been discharged. As she approached them she spotted Chloe being led away by Joyce and David, Joyce looked panicked while Chloe was trying to reassure her it seemed.

"Max." Kate burst out, smiling.

Max smiled. "Hey Kate. Victoria, are you guys okay?"

Kate nodded and Victoria replied. "Yeah, we'll be fine...after what your crazy cousin did."

"Urgh, tell me about it." Max replied; shaking her head. "Listen guys, I'm sorry for what happened with all this but I just hope you'll be okay. There's also something we need to talk about, about what you heard being talked about between me and Lisa."

"I heard nothing, I was too busy trying not to let that bitch kill me." Victoria remarked; shaking her head. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get out of here and try to forget everything that just happened."

With that Victoria left and Max sighed; but took solace in the fact that Victoria wouldn't tell anyone; due to being more interested in pretending such powers didn't exist.

She turned to Kate. "Kate, I..."

Kate smiled. "It's fine Max; really. I'm...I promise, I won't say anything. But, what you can do, that sounds dangerous, I mean..."

"I know Kate, but I've spoken with mom, she knows what it's all about. She's helped me understand things. It won't be any trouble." Max explained.

Kate smiled, relieved and Max was glad that things would be clearly getting better.

Once Kate left and once Max was reassured things were looking good for them all at last, she turned to face the last person she needed to talk to. She smiled as she saw Warren, a smile he gladly returned, although she couldn't help but feel the churning guilt in her stomach as she beheld the scar down the left side of Warren's face from where Lisa had cut him with the knife.

"Warren, I..." She began.

Warren shook his head. "Max don't, it's cool, really."

She sighed. "But really, I'm sorry about what happened to you, that scar...I shouldn't have..."

"You did everything you could Max. I understand." Warren explained.

Max nodded slowly, she knew Warren, like Chloe, understood things better than Kate or Victoria.

"Can we, talk for a moment." She asked.

Warren agreed and they moved out of the way, talking quietly as they finally revealed their feelings, much to their relief and surprise; as well as their great joy.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	25. Epilogue

**Life is Strange: A Family's Secret**

Final chapter of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, LOL, yeah, thought it would be fitting :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Standing in her dorm room, Max grinned as she finished getting ready. She checked herself in the mirror, making the final preparations. She was getting ready for her date with Warren, things had finally calmed down and she and Warren had been out on a few dates, but this one, she wanted to be special. She was dressed up in a midnight blue mid-thigh length dress that covered her arms, shoulders and chest with see through material of the same colour, showing some slight cleavage. Finally a pair of midnight blue flats finished the outfit.

' _Looking good. Oh I can't wait.'_ She thought gleefully. _'Warren and I are finally going to...'_

She grinned wider at the mere thought of their plans for that night. They were going on a date of course, but it was after that date that they were really looking forward to. Checking the time Max picked up everything she'd need and, finally ready, left her dorm, heading out. She found Warren, already prepared and waiting for her. He grinned when he saw her and she knew then her outfit choice had been correct.

"Hey there, wow you look great." She greeted him warmly, kissing him.

He returned the kiss and laughed. "You look amazing too, beautiful."

Max also laughed. She meant it though, Warren looked really good in his black neat dress pants, a white T-shirt over which he wore a maroon collared shirt and polished black dress shoes. Both grinning widely they took each other's hands and headed out on their date.

Max fought to suppress a giggle as she and Warren tried to sneak into his dorm room, without disturbing any of the other residents of the dorm building.

"Max, please." He hissed.

She nodded. "Sorry I just...you look cute when you get that intense look on your face."

He blushed at that but soon they reached his dorm and slipped inside. Once they did so he turned to her, eyes dancing.

"Oh really." He queried teasingly.

She laughed a little and they both sat down on his bed. Holding each other and kissing; Max allowed her thoughts of delight at being with Warren like this to race through her mind before they parted for air.

"Max; I...this has been amazing." He said at last.

She nodded. "I know; well."

Warren nodded, as they settled back, thinking about what to do next. Neither of them were truly in the mood for a movie; in fact they had something else in mind, both of them had been trying to contain certain emotions; but were starting to wonder just why they had to.

To her surprise, it was Max herself who actually brought it up.

"Warren, I was...I need to ask…?"

"What is it?" He queried, confused.

Max smiled. "Are you...ready?"

His eyes widened; they had spoken about it, but never planned anything definite.

"Max, are you sure, I mean, we..." He stammered.

"I've never been more sure." She replied. "Really Warren; I'm ready and, I want this to be a good memory for us. Until we see each other again."

Grinning and encouraged by this, Warren wasted no time and soon they kissed again. Max grinned as Warren's hands worked at the buttons on her dress until Max was in just her black lace panties decorated with a small pink bow on waistband and her black lace strapless bra

"Wow..."

She laughed at that and resumed the kiss, breaking it long enough for her to remove Warren's shirt. It was then they encountered their first difficulty however as Warren struggled to remove her bra.

"Ah, Max, I..."

She almost wanted to laugh. "Warren...this way."

With that she guided his hands and helped him undo it, revealing the bra fastened at the front. Soon Warren was naked from the waist up while she was in her underwear. Max had to admit; normally it was times like this she'd feel ashamed, due to how small her breasts were.

But with Warren, she didn't; she moaned as he finally touched them, resuming their kissing, before moving down until she gasped, as his mouth engulfed her left nipple. She moaned as the new sensations rocked through her as he continued. His hand took hold of her right breasts and ensured her other nipple was not neglected. This continued for a good few minutes before he switched, causing more sensation of sheer bliss rocking through her.

"Max..." Warren moaned as they finally parted.

She shook her head. "Shhh, let's...let's enjoy."

He nodded, moaning again, softly this time as she removed his jeans, soon Warren was clad in only his dark blue boxers.

The very prominent bulge in Warren's boxers was all the proof Max needed that he was completely enthralled by her body. She was glad of that, it certainly dispelled her insecurities. She herself was aroused, the wet patch on her panties was testament to that. Falling onto Warren's bed, still embracing each other, still kissing before helping each other shed the last of their clothing, removing all barriers.

' _Wow...'_ Max thought in amazement.

She was delighted by the sight of Warren, naked above her. While nowhere near as built as a lot of the other boys in school, he did have a definite build to him, Max was glad for that. She didn't like overly muscular men anyway, someone like Warren was her ideal vision of the kind of man she liked, at least physically.

Mentally and emotionally, Warren ticked all the right boxes too and he seemed to think the same for her; something she was also happy about. Amazed by the sight of Max's naked form beneath him, Warren could have sworn his arousal actually grew slightly.

"This is it." He said; she nodded.

Both overwhelmed by passion, it was a miracle they remembered protection, but they did. Locking gazes with each other; they were ready, this was it, they were about to do it.

She gasped as he entered her, he was quite gifted. He was gentle during their love making, trying his best not to hurt her. She found it sweet and heart-warming, being treated with such respect. This was love and not lust, it was about them, not about one of them. However, after a while, despite her enjoyment, she wanted things to be a bit hotter. Though she did hiss when he accidentally dug his nails into her skin in surprise.

"I'm sorry!" He immediately apologized

One kiss from her granted him absolution and her hips moving urged him to, they were rolling around on the bed, kissing. She was so close already, being loved as a person was definitely arousing. He seemed to be as well. They both felt some kind of accomplishment when the two climaxed.

When they finally finished, coming down from their climax they lay together, holding each other and he gently ran his fingers through her hair. She grinned at her boyfriend.

"Wow." She gasped.

"Well?"

"You're amazing." She told him honestly

He grinned and replied. "Same to you."

He kissed her gently.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
